


Bird Instincts

by stardust_writings



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Dabi is a Todoroki (My Hero Academia), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hawks really need a hug, Healthy Relationships, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Quick is sensory deperviation, Reader Has a Quirk (My Hero Academia), Romantic Gestures, Touch-Starved, X-Men References, bird antics, but xmen universe is VERY brief i really just needed a backstory., of course theres going to be angst it Hawks, reader is oblivious, shouta aizawa deserves father of the year award, slight spoilers for manga and anime, the x-men universes are mentions because why not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_writings/pseuds/stardust_writings
Summary: You were sent personally to observe how Hero Society works in Japan in order to learn how you can better the Hero Society in America. What you weren't expecting was a secret admirer who leaves you food everyday and being thrown into the world / life of the Pro-Heroes and Villains in Japan.You really don't get paid enough for this.Also how were you suppose to know anything about bird courtship?
Relationships: Takami Keigo | Hawks & Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, platonic shouta aizawa & reader
Comments: 85
Kudos: 721





	1. That's one way to meet your idol

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the X-Men universe / characters will be mentioned throughout the story but not really a staple part to the story. Just needed to establish a bit of a backstory that made sense to me. So don't worry about any of the x-men characters just popping up. It will all take place in Japan with the BNHA characters only. 
> 
> -  
> "When courting a mate, males of some species, such as Banded Kingfishers, bring females a gift such as food. These offerings, known as “nuptial gifts,” can form or strengthen pair bonds by indicating a male's ability to provide for future offspring."
> 
> "Flamboyant plumage colors and elaborate displays of prominent feathers, skin sacs, or body shape can show off how strong and healthy a bird is, advertising its suitability as a mate."

You only just started working at the Hero Office for a mere 5 weeks. Being sent from America to observe just how exactly Japan ran their own operations. Granted here most people avoided talking or giving you any information as if just saying where the nearest bathroom was, was going to give up all their precious secrets. Despite the fact you told Professor X just how stupid it was for you to be there, your contract still had another 47 weeks to go. 

The first day you arrived the Commission Association were breathing down your neck. Every little movement you did they were watching. Making it feel like they were waiting for you to attack someone - waiting for a reason to attack you. It wasn't like they were even trying to hide it. Putting the watchful eyes on full display. Their burning gaze only grew stronger when you were in the same room as any of their precious Pro-Heroes. Though the word hero to you were used loosely here as you had to restrain yourself from saying something you'll regret when you were introduce to Endeavor aka their #1. To think you thought Gambit was a cocky son of a bitch, but at least he was someone you could tolerate. Endeavor though? You didn't know if you wanted to punch the man or watch someone punch him. 

"(L/N)! Your secret admirer left meat buns! Meat buns!", the voice of Hina Nakamura shouted across the room in excitement. The youthful red head stood by your assigned desks cradling a brown paper bag to her chest. A bag that you assumed held the treasured meat buns. 

"How many times have I told you call me (Y/N). It feels weird when you just say my last name", you snagged the bag from the girl as you sat down in the chair with a hefty sigh. 

Watching as she shifted slowly on her feet as if pondering a deep thought you began to pull the food out, "If I call you by your first name then you call me by mine as well!" 

"I already do, Hina so honestly doesn't make a difference to me", handing half of the meat bun to her you quickly began to shove your half in your mouth. The lack of breakfast this morning caused hunger pains that you quickly wanted to get rid of. You blamed Deadpool for taking your attention way from food and his constant need for full attention when he's chatting away about nonsense. 

Savoring the taste of the warm food your mind slowly drifted to wondering who the culprit that left the tasty treats. Not that you were complaining. for the last month everyday when you come to work there would be something new awaiting for you at your desk. At this point it became a ritual to eat whatever you were brought before doing any work, soon Hina joined in too though she started listing off names of who it could be. Though most of them passed right over your head as you barely knew anyone's name here nor really bothered to get to know Hina and a small handful of other coworkers. 

"Plot twist. It's Endeavor!", Hina broke in a small fit of laughter behind you at the thought, "could you imagine! A married man who just so happens to be the number one Pro-Hero being smitten by you!"

Great now she was in her slice of life imagination zone, "Pretty sure he hates me since I nearly told him where he could stick his Pro-Hero status. And like you said he's married."

Hina gripped the back of your chair tightly, nearly knocking you off as she began to shake it. 

"That makes it even better! He fell for your fake tsundere attitude and if trying to impress you!"

"Once again married, and pretty sure he has kids. Plus why are you still bothering me? Aren't you suppose to be working?"

Hina clicked her tongue as she moved towards her desk, "see tsundere but I still adore you!"

Crumbling the paper bag in your hands a smile made its way across your face at your friends antics. She was one of the few people that made the transition from America to Japan a lot easier. Despite knowing the language, having to learn the language against your will, you weren't caught up on all of the social norms. Luckily Hina had no problem informing you of them or wacking the back of your head whenever you did something wrong. Going as far as sending you a color coded do's & don'ts of living in Japan as well as some good life hacks. 

By the time lunch rolled around you were completely famish and regretting giving half of your secret admirer's snack to your coworker. Passing through the numerous halls trying to locate the break room as quickly as possible your mission was put on hold as you caught eyes the sight of a certain hero. One you admire greatly from far away and now that he was only a few feet away from you, made your need of food disappear. 

Eraserhead. 

It wasn't rare for people to share similar quirks. Though it was rare for people that have uncommon ones to find someone else who holds a similar one. You were only 15 when you discovered the underground hero. You could still remember that night when Professor X approached you with the news of him. The 25 year old hero who had the ability to erase someone's own ability for as long as his eyes are on them. 

Despite the fact you couldn't take away someone's ability you could take away their other senses. Being able to completely mute anyone's main 5 senses for as long as you wanted didn't earn you many people thinking that could possibly be a hero. Growing up it was labeled a villainous ability. To cause someone to go through sensory deprivation wasn't exactly smiled upon. 

But there he stood. Shouta Aizawa an actual hero. The older man stood at the end of the hall talking to a feathered Pro-Hero that you could remember was named Hawks and a teenager who had the head of black bird. All three were blocking your path to retrieving your food and the possibility of talking to your idol. You can do this. You can just calmly walk by like a normal being, not like this is a very important life event that you most defiantly tell your future children about. 

Slowly you inched your way towards the three, mentally telling yourself to breathe and not faint from excitement. The moment you were close enough to hear their conversation, you nearly died of fright. The winged hero Hawks own wings shot wide open. Red feathers scattering loosely on the floor as his full wingspan was on full display. The sight would've been breathtaking if your immediate reaction was the reach out to the nearest person arms length away from you and hold on to them for dear life. 

This was definitely not the way you wanted your first physical interaction with Shota to be like. Clinging onto him the same way a kola does to a tree was not impressive. Hawks golden eyes were zeroed in on you as you slowly released the older man from your grip. Blondie was easily forgotten as your own eyes were trained the 5"9 man standing next to you. His expression was one of boredom as yours was filled with admiration and embarrassment. 

"I'm so sorry Eraserhead! I mean Mr. Aizawa! I didn't mean to do that I just was taken off guard that it! I'm so so sorry! Please forgive me!" The words were tumbling from your mouth quicker than you can think. The thought of you fucking up your first impression to this man was now engraved into your memories. Definitely not telling any future offspring's about this now. 

Too busy to notice the other man standing directly behind you straightening out his back and ruffling his feathers out as he expanded his wings once more. The teenage standing besides you motionless just observed the scene. 

"It's fine. You must be the American", his voice was deeper than you expected. You could feel your stomach drop as the realization sunk in. He knew who you were. 

"Uh ye-yeah that's me! I am still so sorry! I'm a big fan of yours, you were honestly my favorite hero since I was a teenager. You still are. And now that I said that out loud I realize that's a bit of heavy information to just tell someone you just met." 

You really wanted to just have the ground swallow you up and make you cease out of existence.

"Aw well would you look at that!", a heavy arm wrapped around your shoulders pulling you back into someone's chest. That someone being Hawks. Looking behind you the blonde's face held a smile, but that way he spoke sounded the opposite of happiness. Why did it feel like his was flexing his arm?

"Eraserhead has a fan! A cute one at that and American! Who knew the underground heroes have a following!", Hawks voice sounded to you like he was taunting the older man, feeling the rumble in his chest as the hero let out a laugh. 

"Like I was saying, please make sure Tokoyami is escorted back to the dorms at a reasonable time. He is still a student and his education comes before hero work", Shouta laid a hand on the teenager who you now assumed was named Tokoyami. Watching as he lightly squeezed the kids shoulder, your idol removed his hand and walked away. 

Part of you wanted to scream with excitement at the fact that you just met the man and another part was now heavily focusing on the fact that the other Pro-Hero had yet to let go of you. 


	2. Can we not talk about if you support a villain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Courtship displays are a form of communication. They also give the birds an opportunity to assess their partner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight mention to the My Hero Academia: Vigilantes manga.

One moment you were in the hallway of the Hero Office and the next you were sitting at a hot pot restaurant with the #2 Pro-Hero Hawks and his current intern Tokoyami. The private booth was big enough to let Hawks wing relax but still too small for 2 other people to comfortably sit next to one another. The poor teenage was stuck between the hero and you, though he didn't voice out his discomfort as he quietly ate. No complaints were coming out of your mouth as the thought of being gifted free food was too much to just pass up. 

Within the 20 minutes of sitting in the cramped booth you learned two things. One, you already knew you would die for both Tokoyami and Dark Shadow. The young teen was just a precious being and that couldn't help but fawn over. The only way you knew how to express your affection was to constantly pile more food into his bowl and refilling his rice. Dark Shadow seemed not to mind the ongoing flow of food heading their way. Part of you wanted to coo in adoration as you used your chopsticks to feed the shadow-like being. 

The second thing was realizing just how intense Hawks deadpan stare was. Feeling like every movement you did was being deeply analyzed by the hero. It was until you decided to place some vegetables in the mans bowl when the staring stopped. The look that settled wasn't something you could read or understand. As if you giving him the small batch of vegetables caused him to begin to pile meat into your own bowl. 

"Are you sure the Hero Office is going to be okay with me skipping work for this?", you questioned as slowly began to insert some potatoes into the broth after noticing Dark Shadows beak gently nudging the said vegetables. 

Hawks let out a laugh as he leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows on the table, "think of it as your doing your job. You are here to see how it works here and what better way then talking to one of the best heroes. I do have one of the highest approval rating after all. Though I do have question for you - why did they send someone now?" 

Setting down the cooking chopsticks and clearing your throat you moved your attention away from the food and towards the hero across from you. He nearly took you by surprise. Either you were slightly color blind or you just failed to notice just how red his wings were. Or how soft they looked. Part of you held the urge to reach out just so you could see if they were as soft as they looked. 

"It's weird. After Christopher moved out here to start his own Agency there's been a never ending need to fully understand how heroes operate here. Losing one our top heroes was a major blow to my country's ego. It's been years but they still haven't gotten over it. It doesn't matter what information I gather from you it still won't satisfy the big bosses."

"Christopher?", Tokoyami questioned softly.

Humming you leaned back, "Captain Celebrity."

"The Flying Stallion!", Hawk chirped excitedly, "Oh man I heard so much about it! Met him once before but only in passing! The stories I've heard about it."

Nearly groaning out in annoyance towards the nickname _Flying Stallion_ , you shoved some more food in your mouth. Heroes like him brought such an ugly reputation. The dozens of lawsuits of harassment's that he managed to achievement was something that could be deemed nearly impressive. That man would flirt with anything that had feminine legs attached to it. Though people say now that he has changed his egotistic personality to be one of more humble, it didn't change his past. 

"If that was years ago why are they sending someone now?", the teen repeated the question.

"One word Stain", never before have you felt the air turn tense quicker than when that single name spilled from your lips, "America is interested in how you will be handling that whole situation with the League of Villain's. It's common knowledge around the world with how we handled the Brotherhood and Magneto. Now we are just trying to see if you will follow in our footsteps - make the same mistakes we did. I sent to observe what makes Japan different in this sort of crisis and how will your society be affected by it. Then the people back home will know exactly what not to do or what to do. Just depends."

Watching as one of Hawks feathers drifted softly to the ground you nearly didn't catch the words he spoke, "what are your thoughts on Stain?"

This words were almost a whisper, spoken in such a low volume as if he wasn't so sure he even wanted an answer. What were your thoughts on Stain? The Hero Killer. The man as far as you were concerned was completely insane, but not entirely wrong. From on outsiders view Stain's ideology sounds right, but being involved first hand. The greed that seeped its way into the every Hero society have overtook most people's desires to be heroes. Nowadays people become heroes for the money and fame, rarely for the sake of just helping people. With the harsh reality of if you have a psychical quirk you would be more than likely to be accepted as a hero than any mental type quirks. The already uneven playing field becoming harder for those who hardly had a chance to begin with. The stinging sensation of tears threatening to escape caused you to sniff heavily in order to stop it and take a deep breath. 

But you couldn't completely agree with Stain anyways. With how he seemed to think he was the only being capable of determining who was a true hero and who wasn't. Based on mainly unrealistic standards that only he could control and only looking at the surface levels of heroes. Who was Stain to play God and decide which heroes were good or not?

"Stain is a crazy villain who is looking for any excuse to kill heroes."

 _Partial lie_. 


	3. Just a feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Offering food is a common part of courtship for many birds. A male bird may bring a morsel to the female, demonstrating that he is able not only to find food but also that he can share it and provide for her. For some species, the male may bring food and leave it nearby for her to eat."
> 
> "Close contact between male and female birds can be part of the courtship rituals to help diffuse their normal spatial boundaries."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN SOMEONE SUGGEST WHAT NICKNAME YALL WANNA GIVE HAWKS!?!?! I DONT KNOW WHAT TO USE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Also this is just a filler chapter. Next chapter is gonna be EXTRA long so buckle up kids we gonna start getting into the plot!! <3

You were going to marry whoever was leaving you food. The moment you found out who, your ass was going to drop to one knee and ask for their hand in marriage. 

After being scolded for taking an extended lunch break despite the fact that you tried putting the blame on a Pro-Hero, your manager decided to lay on extra paperwork to finish for the day. Resulting in having to stay overtime. Though it wasn't till you got to your work locker when the night took a turn for the better.

Inside of the dinky locker you were graced with the sight of baby blue bag that had pink cherry blossoms. This was new, before all the treats that were left on your desk in the morning and were always just in a brown paper bag. Gently grabbing the bag, you slowly opened it. There was an even prettier cherry blossom bento box, internally awing you nearly ripped the box open in excitement. Tuna rolls, fresh cut fruit, and two hefty servings of fruit sando. You were certainly in love. 

The change in the presentation of gifts caused an overwhelming feeling of sentiment. You had to tell yourself you couldn't cry at work, especially over a bento box. 

"You okay there?", the sudden voice caused you to panic. Slamming the bento box close and hiding it behind your back as you jumped to turn to face the new person in the room. 

Hawks. Twice in one day, Hawks manage to show up, "Yes I am fine. Isn't late for you? Shouldn't be gone already?"

You didn't mean to sound so snappy, but if he took notice to your tone he didn't mention it. 

"Could be asking you the same thing, Kid."

"Kid? We are the same age Hawks.", Pulling the bento box from behind you placed it back into the small bag before settling it inside the backpack you managed to shove in the locker that held your home clothes. 

"It's a nickname!", Hawks chirped back happily leaning against the door frame facing you.

Pulling out a pair of sweatpants and sweater from the backpack you turned to walk towards the bathroom, "well then I get to give you a nickname. How does Birdy sound?"

Sneaking a glance to the hero you saw his face scrunch up in disapproval. It almost made you laugh. 

When you returned from changing, he was still there. Why? Moving back to the locker you pulled out the backpack and folded your work clothes replacing the two as well as slipping off your work shoes and placing them inside. After placing the lock back into its place you took a seat on the ground to change into your sneakers. 

"I don't like Birdy", Hawks hand came into view as a gesture to help you up from the ground. 

His hand felt warm in yours, now taking notice that his gloves were off. The skin on skin contact was comforting. He let go too quickly for your liking as he then leaned down to grab your bag zipping it closes as he did so. 

"Fine", the two of you began to walk out of the office, "give me time. I will come up with something."

The silence between of was comfortable. The cold air was refreshing. Luckily the apartment you were staying at was only a few minutes away. You didn't know how to approach the subject of Hawks seeming to be not only walking you home, but also carrying your bag as well. The gesture was sweet. 

"Here we are", you calmly spoke out as you stood at the door of your apartment complex. Turning to face the winged hero, you could feel your heart clench. It felt like you just came home on your first date and now it was time for the goodbyes. Hawks stood there, bright red wings flared up blocking your view of what could behind him. Taking a step closer you gently reached for your bag in his hand. 

"Thank you for carrying it. Really nice of you."

Hawks tilted his head as a smile appeared, "it was my pleasure. Perhaps we can make this a daily thing?"

"Yeah yeah. I-I would like that. I get off at six."

"Sounds like a plan. I will wait for you at the entrance. Have a goodnight Kid", with that Hawks took a step back as his smile grew wider. 

Finally entering your apartment you couldn't help but let out a squeal of excitement. Hawks was a very attractive man. An attractive man who wanted to walk you home every night. Setting your bag on the kitchen counter you started taking your belongings out of it. The first thing that caught your eye was a feather. A bright red feather. It must've fallen in there by mistake. 

You didn't want to just throw it out. Cradling it in your hand, your fingers gently stroke it. It was as soft as it looked, and surprisingly held some warmth to it. Walking towards the living space you placed it one of the shelves next to the TV. The feather was now the brightest thing in your temporary home. Something about the red object standing out to brightly made your heart swell. 

You couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	4. Maybe you weren't meant to be a hero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mutual preening or allopreening is used in courtship to bond mating pairs.You also may notice your backyard birds simply perched closely next to each other, perhaps leaning somewhat on their mate. It may seem modest, but some species show their affection by a simple touch or lean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions about your quirk feel free to ask!! 
> 
> Fun Fact: I spent 20 minutes trying to find the word 'Dumpster'. I knew large garbage container wasn't right but couldn't remember the actual word. I hate english.

Rice Crackers. Both Tokoyami and Dark Shadow liked rice crackers, and more specially the Senbei ones. An unholy amount of pride filled you when you pulled out a bag of them and you watched the young teen and his other half eyes widen with excitement after offering some. You couldn't help but just give the whole bag to them. 

The three of you were sitting on the stairs outside in front of your work, waiting for Hawks. For the past three days at six o'clock on the dot the winged-hero was waiting for you to walk you home. And now on the forth day you were pleasantly surprised to see his intern Tokoyami waiting. He quietly told you that Hawks was being held up at his agency, but still wanted to walk with you, so he sent the teen to wait with you for him so you weren't alone. 

After ten minutes of silence, except for the munching of crackers, you decided to ask about his school life. Surprisingly Tokoyami was more than happy to discuss how his heroes study was going, apparently him and Hawks were working on a new special move Black Fallen Angel in order for him to start learning how to fly, and his relationship with his own classmates and how he respects them.

Though anytime you tried asking more about Hawks as an individual, Tokoyami kept diverting the subject to something else. Perhaps it was loyalty and not wanting to gossip about his mentor. 

"You seem to have an exciting life", you smiled at him as Dark Shadow handed you a cracker. 

Tokoyami shrugged his shoulders as he looked up to the sky, "I suppose."

"And are you okay?", confusion was written on his face at your question, "I know you and your classmates have gone through a lot. A lot more than any kids, regardless heroes in training, have gone through. I just want to know if you have someone to talk to when you just need to vent." 

Dark Shadow looked between the two of you almost sad-like as the one they were attached to scuffed his shoes against the stair pavement. That was a enough of an answer for you. 

Before you could reach out to lay a hand on his shoulder there was an interruption, "sorry I'm late!" 

Hawks. 

"It's been over an hour" Tokoyami voice was more monotone then normal. 

"Awe! Don't be so mean, I said I'm sorry", Hawks let out a fake whine as he now stood in front of you. The winged-hero held out his hand in your direction for you to take as him and his intern went back and forth regarding Hawks bad apology. In one swift movement Hawks heaved you up onto your feet once you took his hand. 

The hero turned his full attention to you now, "ready to go home Kid?",

Playfully ignoring Hawks you diverted to question Tokoyami, "Are you ready to head out Little Bird?"

The teen quickly took to understanding to what you were doing, but just ignored you as he began to walk away. 

"Why does he get a nickname before me!?", Hawks called out as you quickly followed the younger bird. Now his whining was real. 

You stopped for a moment as you pivoted to look at the older man, "Don't worry Hawks, you're my precious Sweet Bird."

You reached out and gently fixed his jacket collar. The look on his face was one you would store in your memories for this lifetime and the next one over and the way his brilliant red wings caved in around you gently brushing against your arms.

"I am", you don't think you were meant to hear those words as they were so softly spoken that it could barely be heard as a whisper. 

"It is already 7:30, (L/N) needs to get home and we need to do patrol as well.", Tokoyami's voice rang out interrupting the small moment. 

There was silence as you all slowly made your way back to your apartment. Tokoyami's cloak was flowing in the wind, wind you would've felt if it wasn't for Hawks's wings protecting you from it. 

Everything was going smoothly until an explosion was ignited that just a few buildings down from where you all stood. In a flash of a second, both Tokoyami and yourself were pushed behind Hawks by his feathers. 

"Tsukuyomi, get (L/N) out of here!", Hawks commanded as he took off without a second glance. 

Tokoyami harshly pulled your arm back trying to beacon you out of the area. Though you pushed against him. 

"No, Tokoyami go back to the office and alert them. I will follow Hawks."

The dark bird reach out to you again, "Hawks said-"

"To hell with what he said, I will help! I'm a licensed hero", shock began to be expressed across his face, "so listen to the Pro and alert the others!"

You didn't bother to stay for his response as you took off running in the direction of the blue flames. Adrenaline kicked in as you came into view of the burning building. Sirens were blaring in the distance as you took notice to Hawks pulling people out. Before you even took another step closer to the building you took notice to someone ducking towards an alleyway. 

Fuck. 

You could do one of two things. Ignore the sketchy being running away from the scene of the crime or help Hawks and the authorities that are now pulling up to save the civilians. 

You chose the first option. Turning a full 180 as you now pivoted your attention elsewhere. Probably should've have thought more about this as you entered the alleyway. Where you now alone in the dark with no backup. 

Though within seconds of entering you walking into said alley, you were met with a hand engulfed with blue flames. Before it could even make contact with your own face, you swiftly moved backwards to dodge. 

"Who are you to be following me Little Mouse," a deep scratchy voice echoed out as a burnt man who had staples in his skin pulled his hand back. _Dabi_. You remember seeing his picture plastered on the news, a member of the League of Villains. You especially remember seeing multiple folders with his name on it in the Heroes conference room the first week of arriving here, when you were snooping around. The amount of information on him was sparse. 

What. The. Fuck. 

"Blue!", you spit out, "You caused the explosion!" 

Dabi let out a scoff, "aren't you a smart little thing."

Red flags were going off. You needed to get close enough to touch the him so you can activate your own quirk then tie his ass up with his dirty long coat and drop him off with the police. Would be a solid plan if he didn't emit fire. The two of you slowly began to circle one another, until you stupidly realize he was making it so he was blocking the exit of which you came from. 

"You wouldn't happen to be a hero would you?", you could hear the sirens blaring close to you. Maybe you if you shouted loud enough someone would hear. No. You couldn't risk him possibly hurting anymore people. 

Not caring to give an answer back you rush towards the man, reaching out to him. You just needed to brush your fingers against any open skin. That's all you needed. As if expecting it his left hand lifted, blasting a compulsion of fire towards your way, knocking you off your path. 

"Maybe not a hero, but someone who is trying to. Which is even more pathetic." He was standing above you as you swiped your legs to try and knock him down. It worked for a second, but he was still not in the arms-reach distance you needed. Before you could even think he swiftly reeled his foot back and hit you right in neck pushing you back down. Choking to catch a breath he took the moment to regain his stance. Feeling a tight grip on your hair, your face was then met with the asphalt of the ground below you. Once. Twice. Three time. Blood pooled in your mouth as your nose bled heavily. 

"Like I said pathetic." 

Spitting out some of the blood you couldn't help but let out a shaky laugh, "you never know when to shut up."

Quickly rolling over to your back, nearly pulling the man with you, you stretched a hand to his own that continued to hold onto your hair. Perfect. You started to feel the comfort of a tingle sensation course through your veins as your own senses began to heighten, locking in the target you felt the new rush of power. 

_Sight_. 

In instance the burnt man stumbled back letting go of you. 

_Hearing_. 

He collapsed to the ground. 

_Touch_. 

"What did you do to me you bitch!", The more you took from him, the stronger you felt. How long has it been since you last activated your power? Too long. Shakily getting up you approached the distressed man. Shedding yourself of your think work cardigan to use to tie him up, you forgot one thing. He still had his quirk. Blue Flames erupted furiously, setting out to destroy anything in its path. Pulling your arms up as if that could possibly help you took cover behind a lone dumpster. With the sudden distraction you couldn't hold onto your quirk, giving Dabi a chance to regain his three lost senses. 

"Fuck, didn't think you had that type of power Little Mouse", his voice wavered of instability and was nearly drowned out by a swarm of new voices shouting close to your location, "until next time."

He disappeared by the time the voices were close enough. More importantly you could make out one distinctive voice.

Hawks. 

The adrenaline you once had disappeared without notice until you tried to move from your hiding spot. Collapsing from exhaustion as only part of your body was away from the dumpster. The voices disappeared as they were replaced with the sound of rushed footsteps and the feeling of someone gently picking you up slightly.

"Hey Kid", Hawks voice was just above a whisper. Though it cracked as you laid nearly limp in his arms. His fingers combing through your hair in a concerning fashion, "Someone get a paramedic over here!"

Shift your body weight in his arms, he gathered you up bridal style as he began to walk, "don't go passing out on me now. You need to stay awake. I'm here now, you're going to be okay. "

"He was right", Hawks steps hesitated for a moment, "I'm not a hero. Just pathetic."

Before the tears could start, your eyes closed. The last image you saw before passing out was Hawks worried his face as he peered down at you with his hands gripping you tighter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions about your quirk feel free to ask!!


	5. Quirk Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quirk explanation about your quirk!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll i kind of realized the time I upload chapters are in the middle of the night so many people don't see it. I am sorry.

Quirk Name: Sensory Deprivation

Quirk Type: Emitter

Quirk Range: Long Range

Brief Explanation:  
Sensory Deprivation, allows the user to control another main five senses. Whether it is to lightly dull or completely erase them for the time being. 

How To Activate:  
Unlike the Pro-Hero Eraser Head, the user of this quirk is unable to just simply look at their target in order to activate their quirk. It relies on the main sense _Touch_. The user needs to have a skin-on-skin contact with said target as long as the quirk is activated after making contact they will need to rely on their mental concentration in order to keep their quirk active. The moment the concentration is severed they will need to retouch them in order to activate again. 

Positive Side-Effects:  
When this quirk is in use, it can cause what feels like a rush of adrenaline to be pumped through the body. This in turns allows the users own senses to be heighten as it draws out the targets own senses. Some speculate that this is due to the user absorbing the other beings senses. 

Con Side-Effects:  
Due to this quirk relying on mental concentration, it can cause migraines that can last for days after extension usage. If it not used on a extension amount of time the user will be hit with a heavy fatigue that could result in a coma. The process of taking any senses lengthens as it takes more concentration to remove them which can causes delays in stopping an assailant. If activated for longer than 30 minutes the user will began to feel slight sensory overload in one of their five senses. 

Special Move:  
 _Sensor 5_ is a move that lets the user takes every single sense away all at once. Only use this move as a last resort as it will cause the user to experience a heavy episode of sensory overload in all 5 senses. 


	6. Slow burn is the worse - Just kiss already!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Some birds, especially cockatoos, will tap their feet as a sign of dominance over their territory. This usually only happens when they feel their territory is threatened."
> 
> "Visual displays such as puffing up colored feather patches, tail flicking or fanning, wing spreading, and other behaviors are all part of claiming territory. These postures and actions also show off a bird's strength and health to a potential mate. These behaviors are commonly a part of courtship."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not sexualize hero suits in this household. It is not realistic to fight crime in a skin tight leotard. At this point the chapter titles are random.   
> I honestly don't know if this story is doing well. Feedback?

_Since you wanted to act like a hero, might as well put you to use. Think of it as a promotion._

Professor X was going to murder you when you got back home. You were just suppose to gather information on the heroes NOT join them. The Hero Commission now deemed it better to have you personally working alongside their own heroes to make sure you were able to thrive in the best possible environment. Which in itself sounded like a load of bullshit and is now their new excuse to keep a closer eye on you and any reports you send out. 

Due to the sudden change you were given two extra days off in order to "adjust". Hina stopped by a few times, gifting you with flowers and food. Going as far as informing you that since you been gone that the secret admirer haven't left any treats. She brought a folder with potential beings that it could possibly be since only the people in your small department knew of your schedule. Was this creepy? Yes, but you weren't going to voice your opinion to a woman who was now scaring you. 

Besides Hina, no one bothered to check in. Only communicating with the Hero Commission through emails and phone calls. It felt uncomfortable how much they were trying to be in contact, especially with them wanting to now know everything you have been sending out. So when a knock was softly heard on your front door, it caught you off guard. The outfit that were wearing wasn't one that said you were expecting guests. The worn out sweats and oversized sweater covered in coffee stains may be comfortable but not presentable. 

Slowly opening the apartment door, you were met with the sight of Hawks standing there with a plastic bag in one hand and a metal suitcase in the other. 

"Hey Kid", his voice was gentle. This was the first time in four days that you seen the winged-hero. He wasn't at the hospital when you woke nor has he gotten in contact with you since in incident. The disappointment that you thought he would care enough to see you before quickly disappeared. Your heart fluttered as you took a step back from the door so he could walk in. 

Watching as he sat the metal case besides the now closed door and began to use one hand to take off his shoes, you couldn't find any words to say. 

"Sorry to stop by so suddenly. I was on my way to grab a bite to eat before patrol and figured you would want something too", he moved to the small kitchen area. Acting as if this wasn't the first time in your apartment. The smell of curry hit you the moment he began to open the bag. 

Seeing him. Seeing Hawks in person, caused an overwhelming about of emotion to rush through you. The last words you spoken to him. For you, showing that type of vulnerability was embarrassing and here he was acting like nothing happened. Acting like you weren't an idiot who went after a villain. Acting like you didn't hurt yourself in the promise. Acting like he wasn't the one to save you. No, instead he stood there prepping two bowls of curry. 

"I don't know about you, but I like my rice and curry being in the same bowl. The flavors all mixed together is so good", Hawks rambled on about the food before moving towards the lounge area. You silently followed. If he noticed his single red feather that sat neatly on the shelf next to TV, he didn't make a comment. Hawks placed both of the bowls on the small coffee table before taking a seat on the couch. 

"You should probably get a small table", The feathered man stated nonchalantly as he took a bite of his food. 

"I don't need one. I normally just eat in my room since it's just me"

Hawks let out a soft hum, "oh well, I'm sure I can find you one."

Not the answer you were expecting, but you let it slide. Dropping yourself on the other side of the couch to put as much distance between the two of you, you couldn't miss the slight frowning of the winged-hero. Silence filled the room as the two of you ate. The only noise coming from Hawks sudden tapping of his left foot. 

Stealing glances at the blonde who's own gaze was zoned in on a vase that was placed on the shelf right above that one that held his feather. The small vase held a colorful arrangement of sunflowers and different roses. Flowers that were a gift of Hina. Yet judging from the man's expression it seemed to be the most disgusting thing in sight. 

"Do you have something against flowers?", the question was suppose to come off as a joke but the way Hawks's attention quickly snapped to you almost made you jump out of surprise. In an instant the disgusted look was replaced with a boyish grin as well as the stopping of his constant tapping. It was nearly unsettling how quick his facial expression changed. 

"Not at all!", Hawks chirped almost happily, "They are very nice. I was just thinking on how little belongings you have here. Surely you need more than just my feather and a vase of flowers to liven up the place."

He did notice the feather. And in turn part of your soul felt like it died. Hawks stood up, stretching out his wings letting them flap in the process, as he continued to talk on what other things your apartment needed. 

"Hawks", you called out causing the hero to abruptly stop talking, "what is in the case?"

You twisted your body around to point towards the metal suitcase next to your door. 

"Your new hero-suit." 

His words came out like you just asked him what the weather was. Hawks didn't come over for the food, he came to just drop off the new reminder of the newly establish role in your life. He was just being the errand boy. 

"You okay there?", suddenly the bird was in front of you with the case in hand, "looked like you checked out for a moment. Here, I want to be the first to see you in the suit. So I may or may not have stole it when no one was looking."

With the way he smiled at you, you couldn't say no to him. Grabbing the offending case you swiftly walked to your bedroom. When you were in school and was told to design a suit you just settled for the bare minimum. You weren't planning on really doing any hero work to begin with. Settling the suitcase on the bed, you snapped the locks open. You don't know what you were expecting. Some weird tight skin suit that resembled Mt.Lady or Midnight. Surprisingly there were actual clothes. 

Black tactical pants, a compressed sleeveless armor top, cropped hoodie that would rest just above your chest, and some tactical boots. The full outfit seemed to be black, until you took notice to a small simmer of red just barely noticeable. It was a nice touch. The outfit as a whole was comfortable, it was just the hoodie part you were having difficulty with. In the neck part there was two clasps that put the article of clothing together. You managed to put one arm through as there was a thumb hole at the end of the sleeve to keep your fingers free in order to be able to make skin contact. You just couldn't get the other arm through. 

Stumbling out of the room, back you where Hawks was you sheepishly spoke out, "do you mind helping. I can't get this last thing on"

The man who held something in his hands quickly put the object in his pocket before strutting to you. The feeling of his warm fingers brushing against your skin made you wonder when did he take off his gloves. He helped put your arm through the other sleeve before gently clicking the two clasps together to tighten the clothing. Hawks was so close to you. Close enough to smell the cologne he was wearing. Close enough to see that his eyes weren't yellow, but in fact a light shade of marigold. You never thought the color would look so beautiful. 

"You look like a hero", his words were so softly spoken as he lightly squeezed your hand. The feeling of pride over took you as intertwined your fingers with his, "I also have one more thing for you."

Hawks free hand rose to the side of your face. The flash of red quickly caught your attention, in his grasp was a silver chain that held a single feather attached it to. 

"It's for incase you ever need me", he gently removed the hand holding yours and lifted both of his hands to place the necklace over your head until it fell lightly on your check. The red contrasted brightly against the black clothing.

"If you run into any trouble doing hero-work, just grip onto the feather and I will find you". 

You couldn't find the words to expression how exactly you were feeling, so you did the next best thing. Quickly you leaned forward and embraced the hero. Fingers brushing lightly against his wings, you could feel the sudden shiver that he emitted. His blonde hair tickled your neck slightly as the feeling of his head resting against the crook of your neck as you mimicked the same position. The feeling of his wings enveloping the two of you brought a new sense of comfort. 

For a moment, just standing there holding Hawks. It just seemed so right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know if this story is doing well. Feedback?


	7. What could've been is still a possibility.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Some coos are a quieter, three-noted, nest call. Each note is distinct. This call lasts about a second. Its purpose is to attract the female mate"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to display more of Hawks none-fanon side, because honestly canon Hawks is such an interesting and multi-layered person and I feel like fanon Hawks kind of takes away from that. As well as getting more into the whole nitty-gritty of how the Hero Society functions in this universe. I will start delving more into the manga. So be aware that there are going to be major manga spoilers coming up after this.

Here you were. Standing inside the Gamma Gym with EraserHead waiting for class 1-A to finish getting changed into their hero suits. Your palms were sweating hoping you weren't badly imposing on the future heroes. Hoping Tokoyami was really okay with you being there, as it was apparently his idea. You were beyond belief when the Heroes Commission actually accepted the proposal of you being able to shadow the class for a few hours. Though you were sure it was partly due to Principle Nezu being so persuasive. 

"Tokoyami talks highly of you", the voice of EraserHead woke you from the trance you were in. 

"I feel like I should thank you, but I also don't think that's the proper response", your words sounded shaky as you pivoted yourself slightly to look at the older hero. Both of you dressed in your hero outfits, though you were sure that to any outsiders both of your looks seemed more laid back than other heroes. 

EraserHead didn't bother to reply as the students started filing in the gym. All of them were chattering away with each other. Watching the young teens laugh and interact with no care in the world, something about it was so nostalgic. Reminding of your time in school, training with the people you were once friends that slowly began to become family. When was the last time you and your old classmates were all together under one roof?

"(L/N)?", Tokoyami's voice was barely above a whisper as he made his way towards where you stood. Almost as if he was in disbelief that you were there, signally that the teen was not told about your visit. 

A smile stretched out across your face as your hand instinctually reached out to caress his cheek. Tokoyami gently bent his head closer to your hand in order to close the distance. It was almost scary just how comfortable the two of you became in such a short time. Seeing him as a little brother, someone you would protect with your life. The interactions between the two of you were limited, but the familial bond was there. 

"Surprised? I'm here because of you."

For a moment it was quiet before a boy with forest green hair let out a squeal of excitement, "You-you are the one that fought Dabi! You were all over the news! You-you!" 

From the way he began to mumble about a notebook you immediately knew the kid was Midoriya Izuku. The fact that he had a notebook that contain an enormous amount of information regarding all his classmates and his favorite heroes was a bit concerning. Though not as concerning as the fact that none of his peers seemed to not think anything of it. You could only imagine how easily it would be for this child to destroy his classmates if he really wanted to. Moving your hand from Tokoyami's face you placed it on his shoulder as he turned to look at his friends.

"This old hag doesn't look like she could fight, probably almost got her ass blown up by him."

Bakugo Katsuki

In an instance Tokoyami tore from your grip and took a step forward towards the blonde, though before he could say anything EraserHead stepped in, "Bakugo we talked about respecting others, especially when they are a Pro-Hero. Now we will start with sparring."

-

Child soldiers. UA was creating child soldiers. You were sitting a conference room at Hawks Agency with Tokoyami and Dark Shadow. Technically you were suppose to be helping the teen with his mathematics homework, but instead you were going through an existential crisis. You watched as Midoriya break his goddamn leg and still continued to fight, with none of his peers or teacher stepping in. The Bakugo kid was a relenting force who obviously didn't understand his own strength. Them going against one another was brutal. 

"Tokoyami, do you feel like your school is keeping you safe?", the frantic scribbling of his pencil abruptly came to stop after you questioned him. 

The teen pushed his papers away before turning to look at you, "I was told I'm not allowed to talk to you about that."

"About what? School?"

Tokoyami nodded. The sound of the conference door opening grabbed both of your attentions. Quickly taking a stand from the chair you held your breath as the view of Hawks entering the room. A smile began to spread across your face though it quickly dropped when another man entered. Something about it made you feel off. Shifting your body to fully block Tokoyami from view you cleared your throat. 

The unknown man was obviously years older than the rest of people in the room. His greying hair was gelled back and the pure black suit and navy blue tie he wore seemed to be pristine. The way the man held himself seemed to be one to hold himself to a high standard. As he looked straight at you, you felt like he was analyzing everything. The feeling of Tokoyami's hand coming up and gripping onto your shirt made you tense up. 

"Remember to get the job done, Hawks", the man didn't bother to look at the blonde male as he spoke. His eyes still trained on you, before swiftly turning around and walking out of the room. 

What the hell was that?

Hawks quickly pivoted his body towards where you stood with a broad smile. Though looking past the smile, you could tell just how tense his body was. Tokoyami moved away from behind you as he began to pick up his school belongings. 

"I am heading back to the dorms", the teen blurted out as he started to make his way to the door. 

"Wait, I can wal-"

Dark Shadow turned it's head to peer over at you as Tokoyami opened the heavy conference door, "don't worry. One of the side-kicks will walk me since I need to talk to them about switching our schedules. I will see you tomorrow in class."

The loud thudding of the door shutting close left you alone with the Pro-Hero. 

"You hungry?", Hawks chirped out.

-

You couldn't exactly remember when Hawks gave you his jacket. Though you were grateful enough for it as sitting on top of his agency roof was cold enough to cause you have goosebumps. Despite the fact that there were two large wing holes on the back of the jacket it still provided you with warmth. Though Hawks's wings helped The two of you sat shoulder to shoulder eating your own separate meals of katsudon. 

The silence wasn't comforting like before. Normally you didn't have a problem with no words being exchange, you could just stay besides Hawks for hours in complete silence. But now? That mans words kept replaying over and over again in your head. 

_Get the job done._

Just the way it was said rubbed you the wrong way. Reminding you of the secret missions your old classmates would get assigned to when they became Pro's. Secret missions that could end very badly if something went wrong. Knowing that if you even questioned Hawks about it he would brush it off with a joke or saying that its just hero stuff.

"I could've been a villain"", the words left you before you could even register what you were saying. Hawks stopped his chewing as his full attention was now placed on you. 

"A villain? Come on kid, I highly doubt you could hurt a fly on a bad day. But humor me, are you thinking of a career change?", his joking attitude helped you crack a smile. Though your lips pressed firmly together once more at the thought of a villainous life. You don't think you had the stomach or heart for it, especially being so close to many pro's back home. 

"I was just thinking," you set your food bowl a few inches infront on the ground a few inches away, "EraserHead told me about this kid. Something Shinso. He is like me, has a quirk that could easily be seen as villainous, though instead of taking away senses he can make people do whatever he wants just by talking to them. How hard that must be for him. Living his life never knowing if the people around him are under his control or not?"

Hawks wings spread out slowly, you could feel one gently wrap around you pulling you closer to him. 

"How easy it would be for him to turn to the villain lifestyle, instead the kid wants to be a hero. It just got me thinking how easily it would've been for me to leave this path of heroism if I didn't have the proper guidance or held idolization of other Pro-Heroes like EraserHead. Though the only difference between Shinso, me and actual villains is how we are treated. Both the kid and I were given the opportunity to be heroes whereas society abandoned others and forced them into the villain life."

Part of you knew that talking to Hawks about this, voicing your opinion about Hero Society wasn't the brightest thing. Though you just felt like you needed to get it off your chest. You couldn't go to Professor X or any of your old classmates about it. They never truly understood what you went through. 

"You sympathize with them then", you turned wide-eyed to look at Hawks. He was still facing you, his golden eyes seem to shine brighter under the moonlight. With a dry mouth you didn't know how to respond, though the look of panic that was present on your face probably didn't help. 

"I'm not saying it's a terrible thing, (L/N). I suppose it's something you can't help but do, given your past. Though it's good to remember who the good guys are, and not have that interfere with your job."

Somehow hearing Hawks call you by your name made your heart ache, it felt so wrong. The words that left him, caused a shiver of uncertainty. You were so use to his laid back demeanor that suddenly seeing this shift in a serious attitude nearly baffled you. 

_Get the job done._

What job did they give Hawks? 

Shifting slightly so you were no longer eye to eye with the winged hero, and instead you had your back lightly pressed against his chest. His bright red feathers took up your view as they closed you off to the rest of the world. Your hand placed itself above of your chest where underneath your clothing was the single red feather on thin chain. 

"I know Hawks", you could feel his head lean down as his cheek pressed itself on top of your head. You could feel a light rumble in his chest as a soft cooing sound left his lips, "plus if I did become a villain I wouldn't be able to be here with you like this. I wouldn't change this for the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!!!!!!! sorry for the delay I got a new job & a new apartment so had to be gone for a sec. but we are now back!  
> Also would anyone be interested in a Shigaraki story ? I really want to write one...


	8. Making new friends always comes at a price later on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In some species [bowerbirds] the construction and decoration of nests demonstrates abilities as a provider or builder in order to attract the eye of a potential mate."
> 
> "One of the most common ways birds attract a mate is by singing. Although in some avian species both sexes will sing during courtship as a way of bonding, it is usually only the male who sings."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: my anatomy teacher in high school forced us to learn about birds every monday for the whole year. hope he's happy im using my knowledge of birds to write fanfic.
> 
> I feel like I should apologize for any grammar mistakes as english is not my first language

Ugly. That's the only would you could think of to describe neon bento box that was wrapped in a bright ruby red ribbon. Said box was shoved in a crinkled convenience store plastic bag which was placed right outside your apartment door. The sight of it reminded you of when you had a secret admirer, as Hina called them, who left treats every morning on your desk. After entering your temporary home, you placed the bag on the kitchen counter. 

In the few weeks of knowing Hawks and his inciting of decorating the place turned your once bare apartment to a place that started to feel more like home. The hero spent one weekend hanging up frames of art he found that thought suited your taste. As well as adding in different plants throughout the rooms. There were some trinkets of Hawks own personal items that he left behind, whether it was on purpose or accident you greatly welcomed the feeling it brought you.

The smell that emitted from the bento box once opened revealing the beautiful food made your mouth water. The fleeting memory of you telling Hawks about the dish you wanted to try ran through your mind. Clearly remembering the day you met the Pro-Hero Fat Gum and you bonded over your love of food. He gave you a list of all his favorites with hayashi rice being on the top. You nearly jumped on Hawks when you saw him after that, demanding that the two of you try out everything on the list with Tokoyami. 

You needed to remember to message Hawks back for leaving you the food. Due to the two of your schedules making it impossible to eat dinner with each other tonight, he was nice enough to make sure you didn't go hungry. Grabbing a spoon you were so close to digging into the heavenly food, before a loud banging caused you to drop the utensil on the counter-top. 

"Open up the door Sako!" 

Stumbling over to the door, mumbling how you were being kept from eating. Nearly slamming the door open to tell off whoever had the audacity to knock so loudly. Taking a full view of the person in front of you, nearly made you wince. The man before you had ashy blonde hair and raggedy clothing, though the thing that caused you slight pain was the long stitched wound that went from his hairline straight down to the middle of his eyebrows. 

"You're not Sako - Of course she's not she's a girl!", the mans voice shifted pitch once he spoke a second time. If it wasn't for the fact he looked like a kicked dog, you would've told him off. Instead you gently opened the door wider and stepped to the side.

"You okay sir? Need a drink of water or food?", at the mention of food his eyes seem to shine. You watched as he hesitantly walked passed you inside your home. Slowly slipping off his shoes. 

"You can use the slippers right there", you pointed to the pair of bright red house slippers that were technically Hawks. Passing the man as he took his time putting on the house shoes you began to prep the food that was waiting for you in the still warm bento box. 

The blonde seemed even more reluctant as he watched you closely. Monitoring as you filled two glasses with tap water. Finally handing him a his portion of the hayashi rice and cup of water, you took notice to how his shoulders relax as he dug into his food. As you began to take your fifth bite the man finished his own plate and began to chug his water. 

"Here", you pushed the remaining of your food towards him as you took his empty plate, "I'm not really hungry since I had a big lunch."

If he knew you were lying he didn't say anything as he took to eating, "what's your name? I'm (L/N) (Y/N)"

The tension in his shoulder returned as his back straightened and he looked at you with almost a dead look in his eyes. A contrasting difference from the kicked dog look he bore a few seconds ago. 

"Bubaigawara Jin" if you were eating you knew you would be choking from surprise. You could feel your eyes widen at the mention of his name. The only time you've seen that name connected to anything when you saw it along side Dabi's folder. The name belonged to the villain Twice who was ultimately connected to the League Of Villains. Mentally connecting the dots you figured the Sako man he originally came for must've been Mr. Compress. Just your luck. If the Commission found out that a known villain sat in your small kitchen eating your food, they would certain make sure you never saw the light of day. 

"Do you want mochi ice cream?", if you could you would slap yourself. 

"Yes", Jin's softer voice spoke first before switching, "you stupid!? You know who I am!"

Electing to ignore his second statement you turned to open your small freezer, "I have strawberry and mango flavor which one?"

"Strawberry! No mango is better!"

Taking both of the packages out, you quickly opened them before setting both containers in the middle of the counter-top for the two of you to share. 

"I can never decide which one I like better either. This way we can share." 

The two of ate in silence, though you could feel his eyes digging a hole in the top of your head as you kept your head down as you scrolled through your news feed. You made sure to have your phone positioned where he could see what you were doing, incase he thought you were trying to call for backup. The conditioned feeling that was imbedded into your system told you, you needed to contact someone to arrest the man across of you. But no matter how long you stared at your phone as the time ticked away you couldn't find it within yourself to actually do it. He wasn't making an effort to cause you any harm, though he was eating more of the ice cream than you, nor was he forcing you to let him stay. 

The scrapping of his chair caused your attention to snap up to him. He stood there for a moment as he looked everywhere but your face. As if he was trying to memorize your apartment. Eyes lingering slightly longer on the newspaper articles you had framed on one wall near him. They were random ones that you had collected over the years that Hawks encouraged you to hang up, your prize and joy was the extremely rare EraserHead article that spoke of him becoming an underground hero. There were very few articles that wrote about your favorite hero. You remember when Rogue gave it to you as a gift, how you broke down crying saying you were going to treasure it for the rest of your life. The fangirl in you really thrived on that day. 

Jin turned away and began walking to the door. As he began walking away you reached for the forgotten convenience bag and started to shove as much food you possibly could that you had in your small pantry cabinet. Most of it was instant ramen noodles and sweet snacks but you figured something was better than nothing. Rummaging through your fridge next you shoved as many water bottles and the few already prepared sandwiches you bought from the convenience store. Nearly stumbling over your own two feet to get back to the man who already one foot out the door you reached for the back of shit. 

"Wait!", you had to catch your breath as if you just sprinted in a marathon, "take this, just incase you or your buddies need anymore food."

Words couldn't describe the look that made it ways across the older mans face. As his hand took the plastic bag from you, his grip trembled. Allowing himself to bow slightly to you, he took one last look at the bag and then to you before completely leaving. Watching his figure walk towards the stairs of the apartment complex you waited until he was completely out of sight before locking your door close. 

There was no way in hell you were going to tell anyone about what just happened. 

-

"What happened to all your food? Didn't we just go shopping a few days ago?", Hawks questioned as the two of you sat on your couch watching a movie. He sat on one side leaned back casually as you sat on the other side. Your legs spread out across the distance between you. The couch was small enough to allow room for 2 people, but it also meant your legs were settled across Hawks lap. His fingers tapped lightly against them.

"There was a homeless person going door to door the other night. I felt bad and gave him food", not technically a lie. You didn't know if Jin was homeless and he surely wasn't going door to door. But what Hawks doesn't know, doesn't hurt him. 

He seem satisfied with your answer as he turned his attention back to the movie that was playing. If you weren't so hyper aware of Hawks at the moment you wouldn't have notice the soft humming noise he emitted. As if he was quietly singing along to a song in his head. The movie became background noise as your attention as completely drawn to his humming. Closing your eyes you leaned your head back against the couch arm. Slowly you tried following his tune and hummed inline with his song. 

The warm feeling of contentment invaded your chest. It was beginning to be a constant emotion that paved its way into your life whenever the bird-man and you were alone with each other. The tapping on your legs quicken its pace as the two of you hummed in sync with one another. 

"I forgot to tell you", you opened your eyes as he spoke, "I will be gone for a few days starting tonight. I should be back soon, depending on how the mission goes."

Get the job done. You almost forgot about that mystery man's words. You couldn't help but wonder if this mission was connected. 

"What's the mission?"

Hawks let out a small smile as he turned his head to look at you, "that's some top secret stuff kid. I'm technically not even allowed to tell you that I'm even going to be gone."

It was worth a shot. In the short time you knew Hawks, you already knew he was brilliant at hiding something or avoiding a subject. The amount of times you tried to get to know more about him and ask about his personal life like his childhood he would quickly divert the conversation back to you. Sometimes it felt like he was trying to gather as much information about you as intel. Though you couldn't even be fully upset if he was reporting back to someone about everything you told him.

It wasn't like you weren't doing that with all the other people you met. Writing notes and sending messages back home about the other heroes and those who work within their groups. Yet you couldn't bring yourself to share information about the winged hero or his intern. Anytime it was brought up with one of your own higher ups back in America you would just simply make up an excuse on the spot. The thought alone of giving up their information made you sick to your stomach. As if you would somehow be betraying them. Granted everyone else was free game, including your prized hero EraserHead. 

"I'll be back before you even know it." Despite his words you still felt no comfort in the fact that he will be missing from your life for a few days. You have grown uncomfortably use to his constant presence. Regardless if it was just in messages or barely passing each other during the day at the Hero Office. You always knew you could reach him somehow. 

"You better or I will have some choice words for you", joking didn't help. But the smile and sweet sounding laugh that he gave you was worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in the process of writing a Shigaraki story! But i need help on whether it be a (angsty) soulmate au or just follow the mha storyline from the beginning? what are your guys thoughts?
> 
> also i would die for twice. no hesitation. no cap. i would pull a ash lynx and take the gun to try to shoot myself to protect twice. i love him and he deserved better.


	9. We are both just doing our jobs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "An angry bird may stretch up tall or it may sharply flick its tail or spread its wings to make itself appear larger and more threatening."  
> "Some birds use deliberate motions to indicate displeasure, such as slowly weaving back and forth while maintaining eye contact to appear more threatening."  
> "Mutual preening (allopreening) between two birds. The groomer, or preener, twirls individual feathers, often starting at the back of the head and working around to the front. This helps to strengthen the pair bond between the male and female."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this too slow burn? I don't know if I should speed this shit up or not? Thoughts?

15 days, that's how long Hawks has been gone. You tried to busy yourself with tasks given to your by UA in order to help understand their hero program better and took up more patrols that left you looking like a walking zombie as mornings would come around. It felt like you were trying to fill a void. Distracting yourself with things to do. The moment you arrived back to your own apartment it felt empty. Taking notice to Hawks's slippers to just any of his random items littered through the place you would immediately try to find something to do. 

Jin began to make random appearances in your life within those 15 days. Though you never really saw him in person after that first encounter. From what you knew that Sako, otherwise known as Mr. Compress, must live in your apartment building. But that was none of your business. You taken to leaving one or two bags filled to the brim with food, and in exchanged a small note with a smiley face with the messy handwriting of 'thank you' was left. Was this taking a hit to your expenses? Probably. Though you were planning on telling the poor accountant assigned to your case back in America that the reason for a the new costs in your weekly food shopping was connected to having to adjust to now doing hero work. 

The moment your front door came into view the tension you felt in your shoulders from a long night of patrolling with Mt. Lady. Who's constant chattering caused you to become mentally exhausted in trying to keep up with her. Sluggishly you pushed your body against the door as you unlocked it. Quickly making your way inside you closed the door as you began to shove your boots off and tore the top layer of your hero outfit off. It didn't register until after you made your way towards the living area that the lights throughout the small apartment was turned on. Mainly because sitting there on your coach was a certain winged hero and that going through your personal work laptop. It felt like time froze, you couldn't tell if you were angry over the fact he was going through confidential information or that terrified of the information you provided to the people back home that he was now uncovering.

"The number one hero Todoroki Enji otherwise known as his hero name Endeavor, shows signs of not only narcissism but also a lack of self control when it comes to working alongside others. Though there none noticeable weaknesses that this hero has, his strengths aren't that brilliant once his raw strength is taken out of the equation. His family dynamic is poorly structure as there may or may not be references of child abuse taking place for more information on this topic refer to the file on-"

You couldn't take it anymore. His monotoned voice rang out in the tense apartment. 

"Stop Hawks.", your voice trembled slightly as the wing hero stopped talking the moment you spoke. Watching as he set the laptop down on the coffee table in front of him. Standing to his full height he faced you. 

"Stop what? Am I not allowed to know what information you are sending to your friends oversea. Information that affects not only myself but also the people I work with", his tone switched to a more sarcastic one. You began to clench and unclench your hands. 

"Don't you dare act like this is new information to you. I was sent to gather intel on the Hero Society-"

"Hero Society! Not write entire files on each person you meet!"

You marched towards the man and picked up the discarded laptop. Holding it close to your chest, "that's exactly what it entails Hawks. To know how your society works I need to know how each person functions and what they bring to the table. That includes their personal private information. Are you going to tell me you never went back to your supervisors with information about me?"

Silence. You knew you were right. The way he looked at you told you that. If it wasn't for the fact that you had the table behind you, you would've taken a step back in surprise the moment his wings shot out. They managed to take up most of your apartment space and as some of his feathers shot out they took out a few hanged items. 

"What did you write about me." Hawks eyes refused to break contact with your own as you tired to look away. He swayed lightly some his left to his right foot taking up more spaced. It felt like he was sizing you up. 

"Nothing"

"Don't lie." This wasn't a Hawks you knew. His demeanor was different, it made the room feel overwhelming tense like you were walking on thin eggshells. You felt almost scared of him. The fight or flight mode that you normally felt during a battle settled it ways in your body. Making you stand deadly still.

"I tried", weak. Your voice sound weak and pathetic compared his, "I tried to, but every time I went to write a report I couldn't bring myself to do it. It wouldn't matter anyways."

Hawks took a step closer. There was barely an inch and half between the two of you as you held on tighter to the laptop, "and why would it not matter?" 

This time you took to returning his gaze. His pupils kept changing from small to large startling you. 

"You don't tell me anything. I know nothing of you. And the information I do know is small little traits that make you a real person. I don't even know your real name Hawks. Because every time I try to get to know you as a person you block me out!" Letting your left hand leave the laptop you let it hit firmly against Hawks chest. Tears threaten to spill as you closed your eyes firmly. All you wanted was to know him. You could be forced to go back home tomorrow and your biggest regret was not knowing the actual person Hawks was. For all you knew the personality that you grown use to was just a façade. 

The feeling a hand wrapping around your wrist caused your eye sight to return to him. His other hand reached forward slowly took the laptop from your grip and settled it behind you again on the coffee table. The moment the computer was out of his hand they reached forward and tugged the back of head so your face could meet his chest. From the corner of your eyes you noticed his wings closed in around the two of you. The feeling his head rubbing softly against your as his fingers ran through your hair caused you to close your eyes at the calming sensation. The hand that was placed around your wrist moved up slowly till they were on the side of your neck. Directing your head to be placed under his chin and then moving into your hair.

With slight hesitation you moved your head in sync with his, softly nudging upwards against his chin. Part of you wondered if he was trying to distract you from what just happened. Of finding him digging through your confidential work. Though you couldn't lie and say it wasn't working. It's been 15 days since you last were in his presence. You didn't want to lose him for another second. 

"Takami Keigo." The name tumbled slowly off his lips as he pronounced each syllable. His hands moved downward till it was cradling your face forcing you to look at him. Never before did you hear such a beautiful name. 

"Tak-"

"Keigo", his cut you off slightly shaking his head, "call me Keigo." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SHIGARAKI STORY IS UP! I REPEAT IT IS UP AND POSTED  
> It's called All I Want  
> heres a direct link or you can look it up as a Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko&Reader tag.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204325/chapters/66449749


	10. This is a new development that you weren't expecting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When a bird is crouching with their head tipped downward towards or against you they are seeking attention and or affection."
> 
> "Clicking of the tongue against the beak which generally means "I want to be friendly, I won't hurt you"."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All your lovely comments honestly fills me with so much joy. for so long I stopped writing fanfic because of toxic fandoms/fans that would interact with my stories and seeing all you being supportive and liking this story makes me wanna cry. words cannot explain how thankful i am for every single one of you that take the time outta their lives to read this. every comment that i receive makes my day and pushes me to write more. thank you all so much. i love and am grateful for you all.

A routine was created. Hawks would disappear for a few days only to return suddenly by appearing passed out on your couch in the middle of night. The first time he was gone for two days after that night he told you his real name. You woke up to get a drink of water and nearly threw a chair at the sleeping man. While he thought it was amusing of your scared reaction you did not find a potential heart attack to be all that funny. After that he made it a habit to turn on one of the lamps to let you know he was there. 

In the morning he would wake after you made the both of you coffee. Sluggishly he would make his way to your bathroom to shower and return still in a daze. This in turn made you learn early on that Hawks was in fact not a morning person. Every morning before he left he would approach you and cradle your face as he gently rubbed his head against the side of your face. It was a routine you have grown fond of that you couldn't imagine going without it again. 

You didn't know how to describe the relationship between the two of you. Then again you didn't know how to bring up that exact conversation. Terrified that acknowledging whatever was happening would cause it to all stop. 

"I have a question for you", you hummed lightly in response to Hawks voice. The two of your were walking around a neighbor block as the patrol for the night, "it's about how your quirk works." 

You footsteps halted quickly as you pivoted your body to look at the man behind you. 

Just the other night the winged hero passed you a note telling you to be careful of what you said due to there being a bug placed on him. He pressed a hand against your mouth when you tried to question him about it. Now looking at the hero under the dim street light you feel like your stomach tighten in anxiety. The way his eyes shone so brightly as they looked at you told you enough. He wasn't asking for this information out of random curiosity. He needed this information. 

You didn't know if this was some weird side mission that the Commission assigned him to or just new way for them to monitor their heroes. Whatever it was it made you feel uncomfortable. As if you had to be overly cautious with the words you spoke to him. 

"I thought you would've read about how my quirk works? Isn't there like a file on me or something", you tried to joke though you did better than what you thought when you saw Hawks lip twitch slightly into a smile, "If I touch someone I am granted the ability to remove any of their five senses; touch, smell, sight, hearing, and taste. It's nothing impressive like my darling EraserHead's quirk."

"Do you think it could progress into something that could be more similar to his?", you began to pull at your fingers as he questioned you again. It was not that were uncomfortable with your own quirk, it was more so that you had a slight fear of how it could develop into something beyond your own control. It wasn't uncommon knowledge that quirks could suddenly change due to any number of reasons in order to adapt to their users. Someone could even develop a side ability that helps power their original quirk. Though a good 9 out of 10 times this was all due to traumatic events that hung on a thin string of life or death moments. 

"I don't know. My old teachers would throw around theories what it could possibly develop into, but I was more so a lost cause", Hawks stayed silent as his gloved hands reached out to hold your own, "Back then and even now I didn't want to reach the full limitation of my quirk. I'm okay with it now, because I know my own mental strength. I've seen first hand other heroes, people I grew up with, go beyond their own limits and then lose everything in the end. That type of pain I don't want to experience. My quirks makes me who I am and if I lost it." 

You could feel your voice begin to tremble. Sometimes you wish you were stronger. Wished that you had a better quirk more hero like quirk. But whenever you thought of how your life would be without it, it just felt wrong. It took years for you to be comfortable in your own skin. Having to work ten times harder than those with physical quirks in order to gain a Hero title, but even after that you were pushed to a desk job that you knew you grew too comfortable being in. 

"If I ever lost it, I don't know how I could live with myself." There was a single part of you that felt ashamed of your statement. Heroes like All Might lost their powers and they still managed to do their job and be there to support the future heroes. It made you wonder if you could do the same. 

Hawks ended the conversation there. As if he knew you did not have the mental capability to discuss it any further. You were thankful for that. The winged hero didn't bother to let go of one of your hands as the two of you continued walking down the dimly lit neighborhood that was coated in silence. The feeling his fingers moving slightly to intertwine with yours caused a light flutter in your chest. 

The moment was perfect until the sound a large object crashing down in the middle of a alley disturbed it. Instinctively you jerked your hand away from the man and took off running in the direction of where the sound came from. Nearly skidding into the alley wall as you stopped the sight before you indicated that it wasn't just some random object, but an actual person that caused the commotion. A person who didn't seem to be moving from where they laid on the floor. You could hear Hawks approaching behind you as you took the necessary steps to reach the body. Though the moment you did, you really began to wish that the other hero was not with you. 

The person on the floor was wearing a black and grey spandex suit with a mask of the same color scheme pulled only halfway over their face. Luckily they were still breathing as their chest rose and fell lightly. Jin. Twice. Fuck. Kneeling down you reached to pull the mask fully over his face. If the intel you gathered was correct he needed to have his face covered at certain times to keep his mental health in line, a side effect of his own cloning quirk from what you believed. Trying to heave the large man into your arms so you could try to wake him appeared to be a harder task than what you thought. Hawks footsteps abruptly stopped behind you as you knew the sight of you trying to cradle a villain in own arms was not the best thing to witness. 

"He's hurt. We need to get him some medical attention." Hawks didn't reply as you maneuvered Jin's body to sit against the alley wall. Letting your hands roam the mans body to check for any open wounds that could possibly be bleeding. 

"He's a villain." 

"No", your words came out sharper than intended, "he's a person who just fell from a possible window and now he needs medical help. He could have internal bleeding or something." 

The two of you looked at each other. There was something about the way his eyes glanced from you to Jin's body, as if he was trying to piece together something. Perhaps trying to figure out what's the next step is going to be. Though he didn't have long to think when another voice broke the silence. 

"(L/N)? Hawks?" Jin's voice cracked slightly as he tried to move from his sitting position. It wasn't the fact that the man managed to be conscious after appearing to be knocked out cold that surprised you. It was how so nonchalantly he spoke Hawks name, as if remembering an old friend. This was the exact opposite way he was when he met you. 

"Hey Twice", Hawks replied back with the sound of him clicking his tongue as he knelt down besides you. 

What the fuck was happening. You could only imagine the look that must be across your face as you watched the winged pro hero reach his arms out to help the cloning villain up from the ground. That's when you noticed a small glint of an object embedded in Hawks's wings. The listening device. In that moment you realized how wrong you were. It wasn't the Hero Commission listening into Hawks's conversations. 

It was the League of Villains. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was wondering if you guys wanted longer chapters (3-4k words) - which means me posting twice a week  
> or keeping it at the chapter lengths they are now (a lil over 1k words) - which I can post every other day  
> -  
> also chapter 2 of my shigaraki story is posted!!  
> i just finished watching banana fish and i didn't think it would hurt this bad.


	11. This is not what you wanted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Some birds, especially cockatoos, will tap their feet as a sign of dominance over their territory."
> 
> "Break Wiping, when a bird rubs their beak against an object, can be viewed as a way to mark their territory."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit is about to go down!

How the fuck would you explain yourself out of this one? Here you were. Standing in the middle of an abandon warehouse surrounded by villains with a man you thought was all for being a Pro-Hero. Perhaps you were in deep shock at this newly discovered information and that's why you stupidly followed behind into the said warehouse. One of you main concerns was how relaxed Hawks seemed given the situation. 

You couldn't help but mentally drift back to the few conversations you had with him regarding villains. How he was so eager to know what you thought about Stain. Thinking now how that whole first meeting felt more like an interrogation than a friendly outing. Or how his serious demeanor seeped in when he stated that you sympathized with the villains. None of this was adding up, mentally it felt like you were three steps behind in something that was bigger than you. And you desperately wanted to catch up.

"Are we just letting in every Pro-Hero?", a deep voice echoed out as the figured stepped forward. Dabi. A small blue flame erupted from his left hand as you inched closer to Hawks. This night just keeps getting better and better. 

"It's okay Dabi! They are a friend", Twice took a few steps towards his comrade, "Yeah! She is the one who has been giving me food! SHE'S SUPER COOL!" 

There was a feint look of surprise that ran across Hawks's face as he slightly turned his head to look at you. You desperately wanted to tell Twice to shut up. But what took you with surprise was what the villain called you. A friend. He said that with no hesitation and with full confidence. He considered you a friend after only meeting once and the weird ongoing exchange of food. A friend. 

"A friend like Overhaul was a friend?", the burnt villain questioned even further. Tension raised within the area as Twice silently hung his head low. 

"Don't be so mean Dabi! We have a new guest!", a twinkling childish voice cheered out as a petite blonde girl gathered your attention. Toga Himiko. Fuck no. You read her file before. You drew the line at her type of crazy. You reach out quickly to grab ahold of Hawks's upper arm pulling yourself closer to him. He was the only true familiar thing to you here. Your other hand reached up to lie flat on your chest where the single feather was place underneath your outfit. At this point you were taking any sort of comfort as you possibly could. 

You really shouldn't be here. Watching as the villains talked among themselves about your now intruding presence you took to look at Hawks. He seemed too calm and quiet for your liking as he softly tapped his foot on the concrete floor. 

"What's your quirk? The boss is going to want to know!" Toga was now a mere two feet away. Too close for your liking, "is it something cool? Can you show me?" 

The fact that she was even asking you told you that Dabi didn't enclose that information. This. Dealing with this. Being put in this situation. Was way beyond your pay grade. You felt Hawks tug away from your grip before moving to stand behind you. Both of his hands placed on your shoulders as he leaned his head to rest next to yours. Gently you could feel the side of his face rub against your own. 

"This one can take away your senses! It is pretty cool if you ask me and can come in handy", there was an odd underlining tone in his voice that made you shiver. You also wanted him to shut up about your quirk. Toga seemed to like his answer as she began to mumble to herself. 

Your fight or flight was going off as you looked to where Dabi continued to stand. The way his bright blue eyes stared back at you made you feel uneasy. The blue flame in his hand was still lit. It felt like you were suffocating. You really didn't want to be here. The man behind you kept you grounded unable to move from the position. Hanging your head down, you were out of your limits. 

Should you tell the people back home about this? How Japan's number 2 hero seemed to be working with villains? That you somehow got tangled up in this mess without even trying. 

"What do you say kid?", Hawk's voice caught you off guard as he lightly squeezed your shoulders. The confused look at spread across your face as you looked back to the man made him smile, "you wanna join the Paranormal Liberation Front? You did say you sympathize with the cause." 

Paranormal Liberation Front. You briefly remember reading that, that was the new name for the League of Villains. Something to really solidify that the League was truly becoming a bigger threat than just a handful of pissed of villains. 

"No." the word came out quicker than you expected. Harshly removing yourself from Hawks grip you turned to look at the man. Just seeing his face told you that he did not expect that answer. He expected you to say yes. Yes that you would join them. Yes that you would give up information to help their cause while also hurting the heroes. 

"I never said I sympathized with their cause. I only mentioned that I could understand where they were coming from. I'm not going to help. There was a job that I was sent here to do and I'm not going to turn my back to it. I'm not going to betray innocent peo-"

"Heroes are not innocent!", someone spoke out harshly. 

"And you are?", you turned where the voice came from. A woman you never seen before who stood alongside other people who seemed to fade in the background, "look I'm sorry for whatever happened to you. For whatever event led you down this path, but I'm not apart of that. I'm not going to help any of you take down and destroy the only thing in life I have going for me. I will walk away from this and forget it ever happened. You all can continue what you are doing and I will pretend like this is a bad fever dream." 

No one moved as you slowly walked backgrounds towards the entrance. Though before you could even get a foot away from your original standing space. A flashing heat of blue scorched the ground behind you. Immediately making you jump forward in surprise. Fucking Dabi. 

"We can't just let you leave. You are now a liability." It sounded like he was mocking you as he stepped closer to your direction. 

"Dabi-", Hawks tried to block you from where you stood. His wings fanning out slightly. 

"Shut it. We already let one hero in we can't have another, can we?". You were tired. Mentally drain from all of this and you just wanted to go home. Knocking the red wings forcibly aside you took strides towards the burnt villain. You were done. This was bullshit. An overwhelming feeling of anger erupted throughout your body. The anger now being caused by Hawks. A man you trusted. Was this his plan the whole time? To recruit you to League? Was any of it real? You hated being played with. Being shaped by someone else in order to achieve their own personal goal. 

Dabi reached a hand out as more flames began to flicker out. Quickly your hand extended letting you take a hold of his scarred skin where his staples met this original skin. _Touch_. The sudden rushing feeling of adrenaline coursed through your veins. The rush of pure power. Your gripped tightened as you began to feel a simmering heat below your hand. _Touch_. Watching as Dabi outstretched his fingers even more as the feeling of heat was nearly gone. 

In a matter of seconds the man in front of you went from being able to use his quirk to no longer having the ability. You finally reached past your limit. Something you never wanted to do. Now there was no turning back. You kneed the man straight in the stomach before twisting your grip on his wrist until you heard a cracking sound. 

In a matter of seconds you went from standing your ground to collapsing on the floor. You could feel a migraine setting in as your view was now of just Hawks's face. Oh how similar it was from the last time you encountered Dabi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN! so to just kind of explain. Dabi has an emitter quirk, his flames come from his hands. Hands are associated with the sense of touch. Hence why he lost the ability to use it once the reader activated their own quirk to take away the sense of touch. With this quirk awakening they can take away other peoples own quirks if they associate it to the right one of the 5 senses. But it wouldn't work on someone like lets say Shinso since he has a mental quirk which does not rely on any of the 5 senses.
> 
> Also can ya'll recommend some good underrated animes. I need more to watch.


	12. I only ever wanted you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wing drooping, in older birds, may indicate physical exhaustion or nervousness." 
> 
> "Quivering may occur when the bird is frightened, overly excited, or part of breeding behavior."
> 
> "Gentle courtship behavior such as mutual preening or sharing food shows a bond between mated birds that can easily be seen as love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets not forget that cannon Hawks was never allowed to be his own person and had his childhood ripped from him.  
> 

The sensation of your hair being brushed away from your face woke up. Feeling as if you haven't slept at all you became nearly startled at the sight of Hawks hovered over you with one of his hands pressed against the crown of your head. Shifting away you moved up into a sitting position against the headboard behind you. Finally taking notice to your surrounding you realized you weren't in your own bedroom. The bed you were on was overly massive, you assumed it was an Alaskan king bed, and the room itself was bare. The walls were a tint of grey and besides the bed there was a single dresser and night stand. No photos or decor of any kind. Depressing was the first word you could think of. Judging from not only the bed size but also how relaxed Hawks seemed to be you came to the conclusion that it was his home. 

"How long have I been out for?", your throat felt like there was an itch as your own voice sounded coarse. Hawks took a moment to lean over to the night stand next to him and took the single clear cup of water. Slowly you took it from his grip as your own hands shook slightly. Side effect of your own quirk. 

"Four days", His wings drooped slightly as he positioned himself on the bed in front of you, "I told the Heroes office that you suffered an injury and needed sometime to rest. They stated that they will inform your people about the incident." 

You could only imagine the hell storm you will be subjected to once you got back in contact with them again. Debating if you should inform them of your new extension ability or not. If you did they would force you to go back home right that instance and Dr. Hank McCoy, known as Beast, would want to run all of sorts of testing. Just the thought of being put through stress tests like a lab rat caused an unwelcome shiver. You held tighter onto the cup. 

"I need to know something. This whole time. Between you and me. Was it all a ploy to get me to join the League?", your voiced wavered a bit as you could feel your eyes begin to sting. 

Nothing was said for a moment. You stared down at the cup in your head. Your knuckles turning white from the tightness of your own grip threatening to shatter the fragile glass. A set of hands invaded your vision as Hawks gentle tugged the cup from you. Now you settled your gaze on the man before you. His hands moved to hold onto yours as his eye line was directed to where your hands connected. 

"I saw you the day you arrived at the Heroes Office. I was running late from patrol, but I saw you running into the building it caught my attention. Mainly because I never seen you before and for some reason I just felt captivated. The next day I found out your name and what division you were placed at. The first time I heard your voice you were talking to a woman who sat near you, you told her that you wished you invested more time into learning about Japanese food, because you never know what to get."

His voice trailed off as he finally looked at you. It was him. This whole time. It. Was. Him. All those treats that were left, that you cherished so much every morning, were from him. You felt lost of words. Nothing could describe the exact emotions that were washing over the two of you. 

"That day in the hallway, when you finally had your attention on me. I didn't want that to end. So I decided I would do anything within my power to be around you. Any excuse I could find. But I never meant for you to get hurt that night. Or for you to feel like I somehow betrayed your trust." 

Now it was his turn for his voice waver, cracking a bit in the process. Leaning towards him you wrapped your arms around his shoulders pulling to towards you. Holding him tightly as his wings instinctively circled around your body, they seemed to be shaking lightly as they pushed your bodies closer, his arms flexed as they gripped on your back. His fingers digging into your clothing. 

"You're the only thing I ever wanted", Hawks buried his head into the crook of your neck, "please don't leave me. I only want you." 

The feeling of tears hitting your neck caused you to hold tighter on the man as he cried. His body shaking against your own. You could feel pain erupt in your chest at his distraught sounds. How could you leave? Everything always made you want to seek the man out. He has invaded your life, and you wouldn't change that for the world. 

"You have me", you gently moved to cradle his head in your hands. His golden eyes glisten as tears ran down his face. Hawks was the most beautiful being you ever laid eyes on. How could you ever leave him? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having no friends that are interested in anime/manga suck. I've been screaming into the void about MHA Chapter 290 for days. I have so many pent up thoughts about it and no one to talk to about it. I hate my life smh  
> Also i created an email for if you guys every want to contact me to talk. Whether it be about anime, the story, you need to vent or whatever I'll be there for you.  
> Email: stardustswritings@gmail.com


End file.
